Remember Me?
by I-sometimes-cry
Summary: (Sequel to Her Gift) He left two years ago, it was only suppose to be for 6 months, she looked for him and has finally found him, but gets mad and leaves, now it's his turn to look for her.
1. Lock Her In The Closet

Remember Me?

Usual Disclaimers Apply

An: Hey ya'll! This is the sequel to "Her Gift" if you didn't read it then go do it because you probably will get confused! Some good news is that after this I might do a sequel to "Princess and Her Mother." I'm thinking it Will be titled "Written in ink" don't really know will but my idea's are going though my head!

((((

Rory put the car in park as she looked up at the large building, now 22 she was in Nashville Tennessee. She sighed, she should have known he would come here, he loved this state. He left two years ago and after the sixth month he stopped calling. She warned him she would hunt him down.

She got out of the car and put her shoulder length hair behind her ear, she had changed a lot since he left, she just wanted something new.

She walked into the door of the building and went to the 5th floor.

Walking up to a perky blonde at the counter the blonde smiled at her.

"Hi may I help you?"

Rory smiled back, she was nerves and she knew she was shaking like a leaf.

"Um...I need to speak with Tristan Dugrey."

The blonde looked down at the schedule in front of her and frowned.

"I'm sorry but he is very busy right now."

Rory laughed and walked passed the desk, the blonde chased after her.

"NO! You can't go back there miss!"

The woman yelled but Rory just pushed open the door, she saw Tristan look up at her in shock.

"Hey, Remember me"

(They say no one should call on you  
Unless She's your permission to  
But me, I just came anyway  
I couldn't care less what you say  
'Cause I know you from long before  
You hid behind a stained glass door  
And walked around  
And looked your old friends up and down  
  
But anyway, I thought I'd come give you a look  
At where you're from and let you know  
I still recall what a child you are underneath it all

You remember me the funny way I cry  
The funny way I sit there when someone says goodbye  
The funny way I wind up lost when someone sets me free  
Why sure, you remember me)

He stared at her for a while then started to speak.

"Rory, I..."

She cut him off.

"No, don't speak! It's my turn to say something! Ever since high school you have made me crazy in so many ways you don't even know, before you left you teased me mentally and physically, and after you left for Military school I knew I loved you, you teased me in my dreams and I hurt because you had left, and I knew you heard me yell that I hated you! I never hated you! I was scared to death of you! You scared me because I had never felt for anyone what I felt for you! And then when I saw you standing in front of me at my grandparents house I felt like 'Yes this is it I can finally have what I've always wanted.' And then I found out you were getting married and It all seemed to fall to pieces! God! Then you told me the only way we could be together was for you to leave, but you promised you would come back this time! You promised! And how stupid can I be for actually believing you! Your Tristan Dugrey, money is all that matters!"

She yelled tears coming to her eyes.

He stood up and walked around his desk giving his assistant a look telling her to get out.

Before he could say anything she started yelling again.

" So for the last year and a half I have been looking for you, I warned you that I would hunt you down and here I am! Your 22 now Tristan! Your dad can't make you get married! Why didn't you come back for me? I never even though of looking at another guy, I was waiting for you, my grandmother kept pushing the issue that you were gone and weren't coming back, but I stood my ground with you! I told her that you would be back because you loved me, thanks for proving me wrong Tristan..."

He took a deep breath and looked down.

"Rory, you don't under stand, things didn't turn out as planned...When I left I got a job and I was promoted to president of the company. I couldn't just leave without a word."

She shook her head looking up at him tears were streaming down her face.

"Yea, well don't worry, I'm leaving tomorrow you never have to worry about me messing up your position in this freaking company!"

(Well, I won't take up your whole day  
I've said about all I have to say  
I guess I'll be moving on  
I know you'll be glad to see me gone  
Tonight is our last night in town  
So don't worry 'bout me hanging around  
Tomorrow night it's Calgary  
And you'll be good and rid of me

You remember me the funny way I cry  
The funny way I sit there when someone says goodbye  
The funny way I wind up lost when someone sets me free  
Why sure, you remember me)

She turned and walked out, she pushed the button on the elevator, he ran out after her.

"Rory, please understand I...."

"Oh yes, I understand perfectly, you wanted to get out of your fathers grip, but yet you do something so like him, you work yourself to death, you promise things but don't go through with them, good job at that."

When the door's opened and walked in and pressed the button so he couldn't follow her.

He turned and looked at his assistant at the desk, she looked at him weird.

"I'm going to find her, if she comes back lock her in my office, a closet will even work!"

And with that he ran down the stairs.

(TBC)

An: I hope you liked it It's short I know but it's a start.


	2. Lorelai Danes

Remember Me?

Usual Disclaimers Apply

Rory was driving towards her hotel when the song came on, the song they had danced to on their first date, where he had took her in his arms for the rest of that night.

She shut her eyes as she came upon a red light, trying to get the vision of Tristan and herself together.

(Oh  
  
Maybe tonight  
  
We could close the door and lock ourselves inside  
Take time to feel  
I don't want to miss the chance to be so real  
The days all fly away, and I forget the truth  
Everything that matters is in this room

When you lie next to me  
Breathin' the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
And just be (whoa)  
Our love's a precious thing  
Don't wanna waste a day  
Or one more minute  
Without you in it  
Life is so sweet  
When you lie next to me)

She flipped the station and the same song was on, finally in disgust she just turned off the radio.

When the light turned green she hit the gas, she soon came upon the Holiday Inn and parked the car.

(Inside)

Rory laid down on her bed, the room was silent, she rolled over on her side and saw him laying there, she sighed and closed her eyes, when she opened them, he was gone.

She knew that she still loved him. She knew that she needed him. She knew there was a big hole where he had once been, and she knew she could never close the book of their love.

She rolled back over and looked at the ceiling. She started to doze off when her cell phone rang, she grabbed it off the nightstand and saw it was her mother.

"Hey mom."

"Sweets, any luck?"

Rory sat up and leaned against the head board.

"Oh yea, tons of luck, now weather it's good or bad you decide."

She heard Lorelai mutter a four lettered word.

"I guess now would be the best time as any to tell you what I need to tell you.."

Rory stiffened up, what would it be now?

"Shit, what is it now?"

"Well, um...I...I think I'm....I think I might possibly be....um...pregnant..."

"Oh my god! Mom that's so great!"

"Yea, I just don't know how Luke will take it..."

"Mom, you know Luke will take it good, we're talking about Luke here, he might be a little rough around the edges but he's a big softy..."

Lorelai laughed at the though of her husband.

"Yea, guess you're right."

Rory smiled.

"Well of course, I don't go to Yale for nothin...."

"So, what happened?"

Rory sighed.

"I went into his office yelled at him, he gave be excuses so I walked out."

"Ror, hun, you love him, you know you do, so why did you walk out?"

Rory got up off the bed and walked to the small coffee maker in the corner and started fooling with it, she finally was able to start making some.

"I...I was just hurt and seeing him sitting there, obviously happy with his life, when I was crying myself to sleep every night, I just blew up..."

"And do you feel any better?"

Lorelai asks and Rory paused for a minute to think.

"God no...."

"Thats what I thought"

(Tristan's car.)

He was driving by every hotel within the area hoping to find her, he saw a Holiday Inn and got out.

When he opened the door the woman at the desk smiled up at him.

"Hi sir, may I help you?"

He leaned on the desk and smiled at her.

"Is Rory Gilmore staying here?"

The woman typed a few things into the computer.

"Sorry, there's no one here by that name."

He sat there a minute.

"How about a Lorelai Gilmore?"

The woman typed in the name.

"No sir, but we do have a Lorelai Danes would that be her?"

He sat there for a minute, trying to think of what her step fathers last name was.

Luke Danes...

"Yep that's her...now is there any possible way you could give me the room number she's in?"

The woman frowned at him.

"No I'm sorry sir but I could call her room."

"Okay.."

He watched the numbers she dialed with a smile, Rory was staying in room number 306.

"No one picked up, sorry..."

"That's okay."

He started to walk away and the girl went back to her computer typing something so he was able to slip into the elevator.

When he reached the third floor he found her room and knocked, he heard Rory say goodbye to someone and then throw something onto the table, must have been her cell phone.

When she opened the door she looked up at him.

"Hi..."

He smiled a nerves smile down to her.

"Hi...."

(TBC)

AN: Well that's it for now. The reason for the Lorelai Danes thing will be explained in the next chapter....Also the reason for Lorelai being pregnant is because I wanted to have a little Java Junkie in there ya know, well anyway....


	3. Dead Rose

Remember Me?

Usual Disclaimers Apply

An: Thank you for all your reviews everyone, sorry it's been taking so long in between updates, things are stressful! OH and also I use the movie "Raising Helen" In this chapter, remember this is a future fiction!

((((

They sat there for a while in silence, he was sitting in a chair and she was sitting on the bed, she looked over at the flowers on the table, she frowned when she saw that the roses were dying.

"Why does a rose represent love when it always dies?"

He looked up at her with a confused face.

"What?"

She shook her head like she was deep in thought.

"Well, think about it, that's proof that love always kicks you in the ass, a rose is love, or whatever and a rose always dies, so that means that love always dies....."

She took a sip of her coffee and looked at him.

"Thats not true...a rose dies, but love doesn't..."

"How would you know, your also proof you said you loved me and obviously after six months your love, if you ever really did love me, died and so you never came back, I guess that makes sense....."

Her voice came out cold, colder than she had expected, it even shocked her, she sounded as if she hated him.

"Rory, how can I get you to understand, god, I loved you, hell I still love you, do you really think what happened between us two years ago was fake? Do you think when I told you that I loved you, you think it was all fake, now come on Rory, you and I both know it was true!"

He stood up while he was yelling, she looked up at him from the bed.

"No, I don't know, but what I do know is that before I came here, you were obviously happy, so, why don't you just go back to your nice office, and your nice car, because if you haven't notice, there is nothing between us anymore, there might have been two years ago but not any more, so you need to leave.."

She said while standing up and opening the door.

"I'm not leaving, you'll have to make me.."

"Don't make me call the police Tristan, cause I swear I will."

He looked at her, she was dead serious.

He walked towards the door and he was almost out before he stopped.

"Just one more thing...."

He went back to her and leaned down capturing her lips, he was surprised when she kissed him back, but when reality kicked in she pulled away and glared at him.

"Now don't tell me there's nothing there."

He said as he walked out the door, she slammed it shut and walked over to her bed, she collapsed on it crying.

(Stars Hollow)

Lorelai paced the house, Luke would be back in 15 minutes, she was trying to think of how to tell him. That's when an idea hit her and she went running out the door.

(10 minutes later)

Lorelai came back in with one movie in hand 'Raising Helen' she sighed hopefully this would work.

(Later that night)

Lorelai and Luke were curled up on the couch watching the movie, Lorelai smiled as the kindergartner in the movie did something. She looked at him.

"Little kids are so cute, don't you agree."

He smiled.

"Yea, I still remember Rory when she was baby."

Lorelai giggled at the though. Then her face went serious and she turned to him and looked at him.

"Luke, I need to tell you something..."

"Oh god..."

She tried to give a small smile.

"Honey, how would you like to have a little baby again?"

"Your kidding me right?"

He smiled and hugged her close.

"You're gonna be a daddy..."

Luke smiled.

"Yea, I'm gonna be a daddy...."

They sat there like that until the movie ended, not even paying any attention to the TV.

(TBC)

An: I know it's short but I am really really busy right now!


	4. Alex Gets Emma In The End

Remember Me?

Usual Disclaimers Apply

An: Sorry it's been so long, but Im in the middle of a HUGE writers block, so when ya'll review please give soem suggestions!

Rory walked out of the hotel room carrying her bag, not wanting to look back, she finally made it down to the front desk but before she could say anything the woman behind it pullled out a big vase with roses.

"These were sent for you.....and here's the note...."

Rory was still in shock but the realizaton hit and she knew they were from Tristan.

She stuck the note in her back pocket not wanting to read it.

"Thanks, I left the room key up in the room so the maid will find it when she cleans..."

The woman nodded and Rory grabbed the vase and walked out.

(Hours Later)

She kept driving not wanting to stop, knowing fully that if she stopped she would turn around and go back to him, that was something she just couldn't do. Danm Gilmore pride again!

She looked over at the vase of flowers sitting next to her, they were beautiful. But she notice that one rose looked different from the rest, she shook her head and turned back to the road and kept driving, then temptaion got to her and she pulled to the side of the road. She pulled the note out of her pocket and opened it.

_**"Dear Rory, you said that a rose always dies meaning so does love, I guess your right, the day I'll stop loving you is the day the last rose dies."**_

She sighed and stared at the note, she re-read it, she couldn't belive he was throwing in the towel already, of course she had made it clear there was nothing there anymore, but that was just a lie....yes she finally admitted it, she did still love him, the only problem was that she was so hurt that she couldn't stand to just give in so easily.

She sighed and threw the note down by the flowers, this was gonna be a long trip.

(Next Day, Stars Hollow)

Rory sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee, you see this was the good thing about having Luke as your step-father, you didn't have to go all the way to Luke's to get coffee. She looked up at her mom who was reading the note from the flowers that were sittingo n the counter.

"OH my god, he's giving in that easily?!"

Lorelai said a shocked expression on her face, she looked down to her daughter who just nodded.

"But I mean, I was rude, I was cold, he has every right..."

A grin came to Lorelai's face.

"You wanna get rid of the roses?"

Rory shook her head.

"No, I want to see how long it last...."

Lorelai nodded and they both stared at the roses like they were going to do something anytime soon.

Suddenly Lorelai stopped and looked at Rory.

"So you wanna go shopping?"

Rory gave a small smile.

"Yea, why not."

And the to girls ran into their room's to get dressed.

(Next day)

Rory woke up and walked out into the kitchen, the roses looked like they were starting to die, she sighed and walked back into her room not wanting to be bothered by the world around her, she had another three weeks before school started so she was able to mope around or sleep in. She just couldn't get past how he could just stop loving her like that.

She didn't want to be wollowing over the man that said he would stop loving her in the matter of a week, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't say no to love, just as she fell onto her bed her cell phone started ringing, she got up and walked towards her desk, she didn't even look at the name she just hit the button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory....."

Rory sighed.

"What do you want Tristan."

"Rory I would do anything for you, If you just say you want me back home I'll come back."

Rory sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Tristan, sometimes things aren't suppose to happen, there just meant to be the way they are...."

"Alex and Emma.....there's only one problem with that."

Rory sighed.

"What's that?"

"Alex get's Emma in the end."

"I know...."

"So does that give us any hope?"

Rory shook her head and then spoke up.

"Nope."

"Why?"

she fell back onto her bed and then responded.

"Because the roses are dying Tristan."

"Not all of them...."

(TBC)

An:Alright that's it for now! Hoped you liked I know it's short but like I said i could really use suggestions, I hate writers block!


	5. Whiskey Lullabi

  
Remember Me? 

Usual Disclaimers Apply

AN: Thank you all SOOOO much! Ya'll all have been great! Smile1 and michelle22 ya'll had great idea's but last night I couldn't sleep so I sat up thinking about this up coming chapter and I think I have a pretty good idea, thank you both though! They were amazing ideas!

Oh and also, the girl in the chapter, Lexy, Is me wanting to add a little humor in it, hopefully it will work, but after 5 cups of coffee, I'm very humor full!

(((((

It had been a week since she left him and she had tried to ignore the roses, she hadn't looked at them since she talked to him on the phone, when she walked out her room she couldn't help but look at them, they had died, but wait, something caught her eye so she walked over to the vase, she pulled one of the roses out and put it up to her nose, a small smile came to her face.

"Oh my god..."

And with that she ran out the house still carrying the rose.

(Tristan's Apartment)

He walked in and didn't notice the girl sitting on the couch, he just walked straight into his bed room, when he shut the door the girl kind of laughed and got up, she walked to the door and opened it, he was lying on his bed his face down in the pillows.

"Well, well, let me guess, Mary hasn't called or shown up yet, and your going Whiskey Lullaby on me, oh wait forgot you don't have a gun....I got one f you need it."

He turned his head and glared at her.

"Aren't you suppose to be supportive, and not offer to help me kill myself?"

She smiled and sat down on the bed.

"No that was the other best friend, hey if you want I can go find her for you."

He just gave a small smile and sat up.

"You know, she is the only girl that I feel like I can be myself around, my real self not what anybody else sees."

Lexy raised and eyebrow at him.

"Well, besides you of course, but that's expected."

"Yes, but you love her in a romance novel way, not in I like you, you like me yea lets hug way....."

Tristan smiled and looked over at her.

"Last time I asks a girl this I ended up not seeing her for two years, but anyway, could you please help me pack?"

She smiled.

"God for a second I though you were gonna ask me to go to bed with you or something!"

Lexy smiled and stood up.

"Your going back right? I mean, your not moving to some place that I've never heard of before right?"

Tristan smiled at her.

"Maybe."

She glared at him and walked out.

(4 Hours Later)

Rory ran up the steps of his apartment building, she had to find him, she finally got to his door, when she knocked she was a little surprised to see a girl standing in the door way.

"Um...I think I might have the wrong apartment....does Tristan live here?"

The girl smiled and turned.

"Tristan! I think it's Mary.!"

She smirked at Rory then turned and walked into one of the rooms in the apartment.

Rory just kind of stood there in shock, who was that? And why did she call her Mary?

Her thoughts where soon interrupted when Tristan walked out of his room.

Rory looked at him and he froze.

"The rose is fake isn't it?"

She said while holding up the long stemmed fake rose.

"Yea, it is...."

Rory smiled a little.

"Good move Dugrey..."

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yea I was hoping so."

Rory looked around and saw all the boxes.

"So where you moving to?"

He smirked as she walked farther into the apartment soon she was standing right in front of him.

"I left a really, really hot girl back home..."

Rory laughed but then stopped and looked down.

"I'm still mad at you ya know....you hurt me..."

He frowned.

"I know."

Rory looked up at him.

"But, I do still love you anyway...."

She said and she looked up at him smiling he smiled down to her.

"So is there any chance of me getting another shot at this?"

"We might be able to arrange something."

She said as her arms went around his neck and she pulled him into a kiss.

They heard a loud yay and then a bang.

"SHIT!'

Tristan laughed and Rory looked at him wondering who the girl was that just yelled.

"So, who's she?"

"Don't worry Mary, no one is taking your place."

"Oh well I know that, just, who is that?"

He laughed.

"Just a friend."

"Really, how long have you known her?"

"Well, when you leave someone you love you tend to find yourself at bars, she was in the same boat I was, so we became friends....she helped me pack also..."

He said smiling down to her.

"Seems nice, so what about your job isn't it important that you have to stay for the company?"

He smiled.

"Now Mary, you should know nothing is more important to me than you, besides, it wasn't that important....."

She laughed.

"Want some help? Or do you have enough women working for you?"

"No Mary I can always use some extra help, anyway, Lexy might offer me a gun....."

Rory looked at him weird.

"I'm not even gonna ask."

And with that they walked into his room to finish packing.

I don't think this CHapter was as good as the rest but I'm in a BIG writers block still, so I'm atleast doing one more chapter


	6. Ella Marie

Remember Me

An: Sorry it's been so long, school started and I have the joy of being in all honors classes yay! lol I've skipped twice already and we've only been in school for a week....hmmm...oh well!

( 9 Months Later)

Rory sat in the hospital waiting room next to Tristan.

"Your mom has to be the worst patient...."

Rory smiled.

"Now why would you say that?"

She said looking over at him.

"Hmm....I don't know, maybe because when we were walking away from her room she threatened to tie the I.V. line around the doctor's throat if he didn't give her some labor inducer's...."

Rory laughed.

"Well, think about if you were her...."

Tristan sat there for a moment.

"I'd rather not be a coffee addicted woman in labor thank you.....

Rory glared.

"I serious....."

Tristan laughed.

"I am too...."

They heard the ER door's open and looked up to see Luke walking out smiling.

Rory and Tristan both stood up, Luke walked in front of them.

"It's a girl."

Rory smiled and turned to Tristan.

"Hah! You sir owe me fifty bucks!"

Rory laughed and followed Luke to her mother's room. When they got in there they saw Lorelai holding a baby girl in her arms.

"OH my god, she's so beautiful!"

Rory said as she walked closer to her mother.

"So, what's her name?"

Was all Tristan could say, truth be told, he hated hospitals, and that fact that Lorelai was full of pain killer's didn't make him to comfortable since it was her who threatened to chop him up in pieces, starting with his most prized possession.

"Well, Luke wouldn't let me name her Coffee so we finally decided on Ella Marie....."

Rory smiled.

(3 week's later)

Tristan and Luke were standing in the Gilmore living room while the two girls sat on the couch; Ella was asleep in her cradle in Rory's old room. Right now Rory and Lorelai were arguing if the oompa loopa's where male or female.

Luke looked over at Tristan.

"You sure you wanna be in this family, cause you know, you can turn back now, there's no hope for me but you have a chance....."

Tristan laughed and looked at Luke then to Rory.

"Yea, I'm sure...."

(The End)

An: I hope you liked the way I ended it, I'm working on the sequel to Princess and her mother as we speak.


End file.
